A. Field of the Invention
The current disclosure relates generally to compositions that can be used in cosmetic compositions, used to clean, condition, and/or protect skin, and/or to improve the skin's condition and/or visual appearance.
B. Background
Skin cells are very sensitive and can get affected even by small disorders. Usual disorders cause dryness at first and gradually this leads to multiple problems. The mammalian skin is comprised of sebaceous glands. These glands secrete oily substance called sebum. Sebum is composed of fats that do not get dissolved in water. The moisture needs to be retained in the skin and hence, the sebum helps in trapping the required water in the skin cells. For different age groups, the composition of sebum varies too.
Sebum production can be increased by environmental and natural or irregular processes occurring within the human body, such as hormonal and diet changes. Excess sebum may lead to clogged pores that can create a hypoxic environment that supports the growth of acne-causing bacteria. Research has also found that sebum itself can lead to increased inflammation. Byproducts of the sebum metabolism may cause the accumulation of molecules that trigger an inflammatory immune response, which can appear as red blotchy spots on the face. In sum, an overproduction of sebum leads to skin disorders such as acne, pimples, etc., can cause redness due to an inflammatory response, and can clog and enlarge pore size.
The challenge is to remove the excess sebum from the skin while maintaining moisture necessary for healthy looking skin. Previous attempts to improve the visual appearance of skin with known skin active-ingredients have been shown to have various drawbacks such as skin irritation, prolonged recovery periods, or in efficient delivery of the promised skin benefits. Current products may not address each of these shortcomings.